This invention relates to a disposable diaper for absorption and containment of body wastes and the like.
Japanese Patent Application A No. 1996-196565 discloses a disposable diaper comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core interposed between these sheets. The core consists of an upper layer core and a lower layer core. The upper layer core consists of, in turn, a front core extending from a front waist region toward a crotch region and a rear core extending from a rear waist region toward the crotch region. In this diaper, a rear end of the front core and a front end of the rear core are spaced from each other in a longitudinal direction of the diaper by a given dimension, and the topsheet covering the upper surface of the upper core is folded back along the rear end of the front core and the front end of the rear core toward the lower layer core and tucked between the upper core and lower layer core.
In this diaper of well known art, a pocket is formed between the front core and the lower layer core so as to open from the front waist region toward the crotch region and another pocket is formed between the rear core and the lower layer core so as to open from the rear waist region toward the crotch region. In this way, these pockets can receive feces.
However, the diaper disclosed in the above-cited Application has no arrangement for positively spacing the rear end of the front core and front end of the rear core upward from the lower layer core, so the rear end of the front core as well as the front end of the rear core are apt to come in contact with the lower core. Correspondingly, it is difficult for the pockets to be sufficiently opened. With this diaper of well known art, the quantity of feces cannot be easily received within these pockets. The excessive quantity of feces may cling to a wearer's skin.